Learning to Live Again
by Emilie Eden
Summary: They spent years trying to escape the past, only to have to deal with it in the future. [Update: Added part seven.]
1. Part One

Learning to Live Again: 1/?  
by Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer: I hate doing these things, but oh well. In A Heartbeat belongs to Disney and such. I don't own anything, so don't sue. I am poor.  
  
Notes: Once again, it has begun. I'm writing at ungodly hours in the morning. This one was writen around 3am, so forgive me if it makes no sense. This particular part is rather short, but the next parts should be much longer.  
  
Warning: Future fic. This is a rather dark series, full of angst, mature situations (death, etc), cursing, unconventional couplings...etc, etc. Nothing too bad though. If you're gonna have a problem with any of the above, do feel free to turn back now.  
  
----------  
  
She climbed out of her car, her eyes landing on the house in front of her. It was just as she had remembered it. Small, cozy and full of memories; both good and bad. The house had deteriorated a bit in the eight years that she had been gone, but it was still home.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
She quietly closed the car door and walked up the sidewalk, leading her to the house. She reached the front door and lifted her hand to knock, but paused. Was she supposed to knock? Or could she just unlock the door and walk in?  
  
Would her key even fit, after all these years?  
  
She finally decided on knocking, just to be safe. After all, what if they had moved? She wouldn't have any way of knowing. It was her fault, however. She didn't keep in touch. How could she? It was too hard, she was too busy...it was too painful.  
  
She knocked on the door. Five times. Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. She waited. And waited. Her fingertips brushed around the small, hand carved sign on the front door. Welcome, it said. She hoped that it was true; that she would feel welcome once again.  
  
She knocked again, louder this time. Still, she waited. Her eyes were fixed on the sign. It was made out of a deep, reddish wood and briefly she wondered what kind of tree it had come from. The word was trimmed with red paint. Dark red. Blood red.  
  
Blood.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, blocking out the memories. Crying memories. Screaming memories. Bloody memories. Blood...there was so much blood. It was everywhere. On her, on him, on everyone, on everything.  
  
She couldn't do this. She had to go. Away, far away...to some place where there wasn't memories. Where she could live without remembering and reliving that night. Over and over and over...  
  
She was almost there. Almost to her car. She could just climb in and drive away. Away from the pain, away from the memories.  
  
There was so much blood.  
  
She sunk down to the ground on her hands and knees. She was crying, her tears falling onto the earth beneath her. She dug her fingers into dirt, sobbing hysterically as she remembered. It had been so long, yet it was just like yesterday. She remembered everything so clearly. The sights, the sounds, the smells.  
  
"Go away!" She screamed into the night, desperately clinging to the grass and dirt. "Leave me alone!" She sobbed harder, curling her fingers into fists and beating against the earth. "Just leave me alone..."  
  
She laid down on her side, curling up into a ball. Tighter, tighter...so tight that she couldn't get any closer. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but when she glanced up she saw someone standing over her. Her eyes squinted against the brilliant glare of the sun.  
  
The sun?  
  
She had fallen asleep. It was morning now.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She stood up, making no attempt to brush herself off. "I'm...I'm fine," she mumbled, not making eye contact with the man.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I could maybe call someone or..."  
  
"I'm fine," she repeated. She looked up at him and felt her breath become caught in her throat.  
  
The man's jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly. "It couldn't be..." He looked at her closely. "Val?"  
  
Val Lanier nodded her head, ever so slightly. "Tyler...?" She questioned uncertainly, before fainting.  
  



	2. Part Two

Learning to Live Again: 2/?  
by Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
----------  
  
Tyler Connell listened to the sounds of the shower running. He had taken her back to his apartment after she had fainted. She had awaken on the way there, but after he assured her that she was going to be okay, she had fell asleep. That had been four hours ago. When she had awaken once more, he offered for her to use his shower, while he washed her clothes.  
  
He stood and walked into the kitchen, where he began making a pot of coffee. Over the years, he had learned to make coffee that wasn't lethal. He figured that even if it didn't taste that great, well, that's what they made cream and sugar for.  
  
While the coffee brewed, he walked over to the doorway and leaned against it, once again listening to the steady beat of water. Briefly he wondered if she was okay, because she had been in there over an hour. Then the shower stopped and he assumed she was finished.  
  
He couldn't figure it out. What was she doing here? Why did she come back, after all these years? It had been, what...eight years, at least? Why now?  
  
Did she know?  
  
He shook his head, realizing his coffee was done, and walked over to the counter. He took two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and poured the coffee in, adding in the cream and sugar, the way Val had always drank it at the station. Better safe than sorry, he thought to himself.  
  
There was a shuffling from behind him and he turned. Val was standing there, dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of his pajama bottoms.  
  
"Hey," Tyler greeted her, motioning for her to sit at the kitchen table. "I made some coffee for us. I hope it's okay. I made it like you used to drink it at the station..."  
  
Val nodded silently and sat down at the table. Tyler sat across from her and handed her the mug. She took a sip and glanced up at him. "Thank you," she said softly. "For...everything."  
  
"No problem," he replied sincerely. "I'm not going to push you or anything but...if you want to talk..."  
  
Val shook her head. "Not now. I can't."  
  
"Like I said, I won't push you," Tyler assured her. "Do you want to talk about anything? I mean, we can talk about the weather if you want..."  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Ok. Um...how are the others?"  
  
"Well, a lot of us left Kingsport, like you, but we drifted back. You're the last one, actually..." Tyler dropped a sugar cube into his coffee and watched as it slowly disintegrated into nothing. "Hank and Jasmine got married about five years ago."  
  
"Really?" Val asked, looking somewhat pleased.  
  
"Yeah. We tried to get in touch with you but, you know..." Tyler shrugged as continued. "They were expecting a daughter, they called her Angel, but Jas miscarried. About a year after that, they divorced. Hank just started dating again about six months ago. He's really serious about it, too. Do you remember Melanie Chung? From high school?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"It's true," he chuckled. "They have their differences, but they fit together. So, Hank is with her and he's working at the high school as a physics teacher. Jasmine has been married for three years to a construction worker named Derek, I think. She owns a restaurant in town."  
  
"That's nice...that things worked out for both of them, I mean," Val replied.  
  
"Then there's Jamie, whom is very well known in the Internet world," Tyler continued. "He does a lot of computer stuff...helps internet startups go public, that kind of thing. What else? Hmm, he's had more girlfriends than I have hairs on my head," he joked, causing Val to shake her head in amusement. "I'm not kidding, either."  
  
"And Caitie?"  
  
"She's good," Tyler replied. "We're really good friends not, believe or not. Like Jamie, she hasn't found the right person, yet, but she hasn't dated half as much as he has. I guess that could be a result of her job," he mused. "Caitie's a lawyer and a good one, at that. I think all of that high school rebellion against the school board paid off."  
  
"That sounds just like her," Val smiled. "What about you?"  
  
"Pediatrician," Tyler grinned. "I was going to be, you know, more of a family doctor in general, but I really liked the kids, so..."  
  
"That's really great," she replied, before raising your eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You talked about everyone else's love life...what about yours?" Val gave him a look. "You can't leave me hanging."  
  
"I'm actually getting married," he admitted. "Next month."  
  
Val looked at him in surprise. "Married?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed. He then heard the sound of the apartment door opening and stood up. "That's her. Excuse me for a minute, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Val nodded, watching him walk out of the kitchen. She could hear muffled voices, along with bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"What is she...why here?"  
  
"I didn't have any choice...it was hard...all of us suffered."  
  
"I know...are you two..."  
  
"No...over between us...marrying you not her..."  
  
Val sighed and turned her attention back to her cup of coffee. A minute later, Tyler walked back into the kitchen, followed by who she presumed was his fiance.  
  
"Hi," she said, looking at Val. "We went to high school together, right?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure," Val frowned. "Tyler didn't mention your name."  
  
"Tyler! Could you be any more rude?" She exclaimed, giving him an exasperated look, before turning back to Val. "You'll have to excuse my Tyler Bear. He can be so rude, but I love him anyway. We're getting married. See the ring?" She held out her hand. "Oh! Almost forgot to tell you my name. Now I'm being rude! I'm Heather," she giggled.  
  
It took a minute for the name to register in Val's mind. "Oh. Oh...right. How could I forget? Heather Stillmore."  
  



	3. Part Three

Learning to Live Again: 3/?  
by Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer: See part one. Oh, and I don't own Victoria's Secret, The Little Mermaid, Barbie, or anything else that I might have mentioned. Better to be safe than sorry, cause I don't wanna be sued.  
  
----------  
  
"That's right!" Heather beamed with pride. "I knew you would remember me. I was the most popular girl in school, after all!" She thought for a minute. "Of course, I won't be Heather Stillmore for long. After Tyler Bear and I get married, I'll be Heather Connell! Or maybe I could be Heather Stillmore-Connell." She sat down in front of Val. "What do you think? I need a girl's opinion."  
  
"Heather..." Tyler began.  
  
"Yes, Tyler Bear?" Heather looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Honey, I told you not to call me that in front of people," he whispered.  
  
"Sorry!" She apologized, then turned back to Val. "So, Val? What do you think?"  
  
"Um," Val cleared her throat. "Stillmore-Connell?"  
  
"I was thinking that, too!" Heather nodded her head vigorously. "Because, well, see my middle name is Amanda, right? So, when I marry Tyler, and if I go by Heather Connell, my initials will be 'H.A.C.' and, well, what if people, like, pronounce it? They'll pronounce it as 'hack' and then I'll be humiliated and I couldn't be seen in public and..."  
  
"Heather, honey, didn't you have some bags in the car?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Oh! I did! I borrowed your credit card, sweetie. I'm sure you won't mind though, because I bought myself some things, of course, but you'll enjoy them, too, since I'll be wearing them. I practically bought out Victoria's Secret, so I'll have to model everything for you later tonight, especially this little leopard print number I got..." Heather trailed off, realizing Val was still in the room. "I'll just go get those out of the car now!"  
  
"Ok, honey, you do that." Tyler watched as she scampered out of them room, before turning his attention to Val. "I am so sorry about that."  
  
"Hey, no problem. It's your house...and your fiance." Val raised her eyebrow.  
  
Tyler sat down at the table, looking mortified. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Val shook her head. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun tonight. Your own personal Victoria's Secret model. It's kind of like having a walking, talking, Barbie doll..."  
  
Tyler turned red and stood up. "How about more coffee?"  
  
"You know, I never really pictured you and Heather as a couple. Well, you did go with her to Homecoming one year, but that was because..." She was going to continue, but Heather walked back into the kitchen, loaded down with shopping bags.  
  
Heather dropped her bags on the table and let out a sigh. "Those were heavy!" She commented as she dug around in one of the bags. She produced a leopard print teddy and showed it to Val. "Guys go crazy for these," she informed her, before dropping it back into the bag. "Especially my Tyler Bear!"  
  
"Um, yeah..." Val agreed.  
  
Heather dropped her voice into a whisper. "Sometimes, I call him Tyler the Tiger...if you know what I mean." Heather grinned widely, before raising her voice. "You know what? I'm starving," she announced, walking over to Tyler and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sweetie, why don't we go out for an early dinner?"  
  
"Oh, well, Val..." Tyler gestured to her.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I was --" Val began, but Heather cut her off.  
  
"Val can come. It would be fun! We can catch up on everything," Heather added. "You can borrow something to wear of mine, Val, since you obviously don't have anything to wear. I'm sure I have something that fits."  
  
"Well, with an offer like that, how can I resist?" Val gave Heather a fake smile.  
  
"See, Tyler? We can go!" Heather then glared at him and stabbed his chest with her finger a few times. "But no Internet Cafe this time! That was so embarrassing, the way you and Jamie were e-mailing each other back and forth the whole time we ate dinner! I thought I was going to die!"  
  
Tyler nodded his head. "Ok, honey. Val, any dinner preferences?"  
  
"Seafood?" Val suggested.  
  
Heather flinched. "Seafood? Gross! I always feel like I'm eating Ariel's friends from 'The Little Mermaid!' Oh, and don't you just hate how little pieces of shrimp or fish gets stuck in your teeth and --"  
  
Tyler covered her mouth with his hand. "Seafood it is."  
  
----------  
  
Later that night, Val was sitting on the pull out sofa that Tyler had fixed for her. Dinner had been an interesting event, to say the least. Heather did most of the talking, her conversation topic of choice being a detailed report on how she and Tyler had went from friendship to engagement. She then proceeded to complain about the food, all the while picking at her teeth in an attempt to get Sebastian out of her teeth.  
  
Val let out a sigh and glanced around the room. It was decorated in very modern decor, everything being either black or white. There were pictures of Heather and Tyler, pictures of Heather by herself, an occasional picture of Tyler, plus more pictures of Heather by herself.  
  
Val rolled her eyes and leaned over the couch, looking inside the table beside it. She found an address book and, recognizing it to belong to Tyler, flipped it open to the 'R' section. She ran her finger down the pages, until it landed on Roth, Caitie.  
  
Carrying the address book, she walked into the kitchen and picked up the telephone. As she dialed the number, she sat down at the table, nervously tapping her fingernails against it.  
  
A man answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Um..." Val cleared her throat. "I'm trying to reach Caitie Roth. Is this the right number?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Hold on just a minute." Val heard him lay the phone down, but she could still hear him talking in the background. "Cait? Telephone. Someone asking for you as Caitie."  
  
"Caitie? Only, like, you and Tyler call me that these days..." Val heard Caitie say, before hearing the phone be picked up once again. "Hello?"  
  
"Caitie?" Val asked uncertainly.  
  
"That would be me," she replied. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's um...it's Val," she said quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Caitie?"  
  
"I'm...I'm here," Caitie said finally. "I just...I don't..." She took a deep breath and then let it out. "This is a little overwhelming, you know?"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I can call back," Val offered.  
  
"No! No, just...give me a second to take this all in, ok?" Caitie sat quietly for a minute, before letting out a sigh. "Ok. I'm over the initial shock."  
  
Val smiled to herself. "Same old Caitie," she laughed. "Which is good, because all of this is a little overwhelming for me, too."  
  
"Yeah," Caitie agreed. "So..."  
  
"So, um, who answered the phone?" Val asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, that was...that was just Jamie," Caitie mumbled.  
  
"Jamie? Really?" Val glanced at her watch. "Isn't it like, two in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, heh, so it is," Caitie replied, laughing lightly, before quickly changing the subject. "So, um, where are you?"  
  
"Tyler's house..." Val let out a sigh. "Or should I say, Tyler Bear's house?"  
  
"Ah, you found out about Heather." Caitie made a gagging sound. "Isn't she awful? I thought she was bad in high school but at least then I didn't have to deal with her on a regular basis, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, all she has done is talk about her and Tyler's relationship," Val informed her.  
  
"I don't want to sound, I don't know, jealous or anything but..." Caitie paused. "Why did you go to Tyler first?"  
  
"Oh. Oh, I didn't..." Val let out a sigh. "I went back to, um, to the old house and basically had an emotional breakdown." She laughed dryly, before continuing. "He found me there and brought me back to his place."  
  
"So you're not like, avoiding me on purpose, right?" Caitie laughed. "Hey, why don't I come pick you up? Being with Tyler and Heather can't be all that great. You can stay here and we can do high school best friends stuff."  
  
"Stay there? With you and Jamie?" Val teased.  
  
"Jamie's leaving!" Caitie exclaimed. "It was purely...purely business, thank you very much. He's helping me set up a...a website for my law firm. Did you know I'm a lawyer now? Because I'm a lawyer. I have proof."  
  
Val started giggling. "Caitie, you don't have to be so defensive!"  
  
"I'm not!" Caitie sighed. "Ok, so, I'll be there in like, ten minutes, ok? Ok, good, see you then, bye." She said in a rush, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Val grinned to herself as she hung up the phone. "She's definitely hiding something."  
  



	4. Part Four

Learning to Live Again: 4/?  
By Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
----------  
  
"AHHHH!" Caitie shrieked as she jumped out of her car and ran up to Val.  
  
Val laughed as Caitie hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you, too!" Caitie pulled back and sighed. "It's been too long."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, really, I am..." Val bit her lip. "It's just...with everything that happened..."  
  
Caitie nodded her head as she lead Val to her car. "Yeah, I know, I don't blame you."  
  
"Oh, hey, can you go by the house? I left my car there."  
  
"Sure." Caitie and Val got in and started driving. "Sorry it took so long."  
  
"No problem," Val grinned slyly. "You were busy with Jamie?"  
  
"It's not like that," Caitie replied, glancing at Val out of the corner of her eye. "It's not."  
  
"I didn't say anything..." Val held up her hands in defense.  
  
"You implied," Caitie muttered under her breath. "Don't argue with me, ok? Cause I could run circles around you," she grinned.  
  
"So I heard!" Val smiled. "Tyler told me about that. I'm really proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," Caitie blushed slightly.  
  
"But he also told me you were single."  
  
"So? I don't see a wedding ring on your hand, either." Caitie stuck out her tongue. "I don't need a guy around to make me happy. I'm very happy with my life as a single woman."  
  
"Well, that's good," Val nodded her head. "At least you're not like Heather."  
  
Caitie rolled her eyes in disgust. "If I was, I would hope you would slap me real hard. God, I can't stand her! All she does is talk about herself. It's sick! It's like, 'me me me'." Caitie sighed and looked over at Val. "Sorry you had to spend the day with her."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Val laughed. "You're right though, she's so annoying!" Val let out a sigh. "We only got to talk for like, five minutes. The rest of the time Heather was hanging around. Ok, yeah, she's his fiance but...I don't see how Tyler puts up with her."   
  
"Me neither," Caitie shrugged. "You know what? We should do something to get back at her for being such a snot. If they lived in a house, we could roll their yard," she laughed.  
  
"We'll come up with something." Val reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Tyler gave me his spare key before I left. Can you believe that? Heather would kill him," she grinned. "He was like, 'Oh, Val, come over anytime. If you need a place to stay, you know that I'm here for you. If you need to talk, don't hesitate to call or drop by.' Please!"  
  
"Sounds like he still has feelings for you," Caitie commented as the car slowed to a stop.  
  
Val rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. He's getting married, Caitie. Besides, I'm so not interested. We're not in high school anymore." She glanced out the window and saw that they were already at the house. "Oh. That was fast."  
  
"Do you want to follow me or...?" Caitie trailed off, noticing the look on Val's face. "Val? Are you okay?"  
  
Val nodded. "I'm fine. Yeah, I'll just follow you there." She climbed out of the car and ran to her own.  
  
Caitie waited until Val started up her car and began driving towards her. She hit the gas and drove to her own house, every so often checking her rearview mirror to make sure Val was still behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, Caitie pulled into her driveway. Before Val could drive in, Caitie jumped out of the car and motioned for Val to wait there.  
  
Val leaned her head out of the window. "What?"  
  
Caitie let out a groan. "Hold on, ok?" She walked over and pushed the motorcycle out of Val's path, muttering under her breath. "Ok!"  
  
Val drove into the driveway and got out of her car. "You own a motorcycle," she concluded.  
  
"Not exactly, but since it rarely leaves the driveway, you'd think it really was mine." Caitie rolled her eyes. "Do you need any help with your stuff?"  
  
"No thanks, I got it." Val went back over to her car and started getting out her things.  
  
"Are you sure?" Caitie asked again. She saw Val waving her away and she sighed. "Ok. I'm gonna go ahead and inside. I'm freezing."  
  
"Ok," came the sound of Val's muffled voice.  
  
Caitie ran inside the house and pulled off her coat. She rubbed her hands together as she blew her breath on them. "Jamie?"  
  
Jamie stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Caitie asked, a suspicious tone in her voice.  
  
Jamie tried to look as innocent as possible. "Uh...nothing." He smiled at her.  
  
"Mmhmm, right." Caitie tried going into the kitchen, but Jamie popped into the living room and blocked the entrance.  
  
"Why don't we just stay in here?" He suggested. "Where's Val?"  
  
"James." Caitie gave him a look. "Detach yourself from the doorway and let me by."  
  
"Oof," Val mumbled from where she was trying to get inside the door.  
  
"I think Val needs help," Jamie announced in a sweet voice, smiling at Caitie again.  
  
"I'm going to find out what you're up to," Caitie assured him, before going over to help Val.  
  
Val sighed with relief when Caitie helped her drag her large duffle into the house. "I was thinking that with only having one bag, I was packing light," she mumbled. "Guess I was wrong."  
  
Caitie laughed. "You can just leave it here in the foyer. James, being the manly man that he is, will take it to the room you're staying in."  
  
"This is only temporary," Val reminded her.  
  
"You're staying as long as you have to. Don't try to convince me, or yourself, otherwise. I always win." Caitie smirked at Jamie. "Isn't that right, James?"  
  
Jamie visibly winced. "Why do you call me James? You say it just like my mother used to. 'Clean your room, James.'" He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "'Do your homework, James.'"  
  
"Because, you're always in trouble," Caitie grinned. "James."  
  
"Caitlin." Jamie returned, smirking to himself.  
  
"Help me out here, Val," Caitie nudged her friend.  
  
"Um," Val blinked in confusion. "James?"  
  
Caitie let out a sigh. "You suck at this."  
  
"I know," Val admitted, laughing. "What's the point of this, anyway?"  
  
"There isn't one," Caitie shrugged. "We just like to annoy each other. We have no life. It's pretty sad, actually."  
  
"She is correct," Jamie agreed, before adding, "Valerie!" He abandoned the kitchen door and went over to hug Val.  
  
A little girl suddenly ran out of the kitchen and over to Caitie. "I have cookie!"  
  
Caitie crouched down in front of the girl. "Who gave you a cookie?" She asked, already knowing the answer. The girl pointed to Jamie. "James, I'm ashamed of you. Not only is your daughter up after her bedtime, but you're giving her sugar?" Caitie sighed. "What will I do with you?"  
  
"What? She woke up!" Jamie defended himself.  
  
The girl then looked up at Val shyly. "Hi..." She looked about two years old, with brown eyes and dark hair that was in pigtails.  
  
Val smiled and waved. "Hi, my name is Val." She looked over at Caitie curiously.  
  
Jamie glanced back and forth from Caitie to Val, before holding out his hand. "Lexi, let's go read a story, ok?"  
  
"Okie Daddy." She took Jamie's hand and he lead her down the hall.  
  
Caitie watched them walk out, before crossing the living room and sitting down on one of the couches. Val followed her and sat beside her. "So..." Caitie began.  
  
"I didn't know Jamie had a daughter," Val commented. "Tyler forgot to mention that."  
  
Caitie nodded her head. "I guess Tyler forgot to mention something else then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alexia, that's her full name, she's not Jamie's daughter," Caitie replied. "Well, I mean, she is but..." Caitie took a deep breath. "She's not just Jamie's daughter. She's my daughter, too."  
  



	5. Part Five

Learning to Live Again: 5/?  
by Emilie Eden  
  
Disclaimer/Notes: As usual, see part one. This part is on the short side (although, most of my fics are...) but the next part should be longer. Hopefully, it will explain everything...  
  
----------  
  
Val's mouth formed an 'O' in surprise, before letting out a breath. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I figured you would be surprised." Caitie gave Val a small smile.  
  
"No...well, yeah...well..." Val blinked a few times. "She looks like you."  
  
"Really? I always thought she looked more like Jamie," Caitie replied. "She has his eyes."  
  
Val hugged Caitie for a minute, before pulling back. "You've done a great job. I'm so proud of you, Caitie." Val sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I wish I could be like you."  
  
Caitie laughed and shook her head. "I have a two year old daughter with my best friend, ok? I'm not even married. You have no idea how bad that looks to other people. Plus, I'm a lawyer, with a lot of snotty, rich people for clients and I hardly get to stay home..." She let out a sigh. "You know what's weird though?"  
  
"What's that?" Val looked up at Caitie.  
  
"I don't think I'd change anything." Caitie thought for a minute. "Well, the snotty clients, maybe. Oh, and the fact that I'm hardly ever home, yeah, definitely." She then smiled. "But having Alexia is the best thing that's happened to me. Ever. I'm really lucky to have Jamie to help with everything..."  
  
Val brushed her hair out of her eyes. "How did that happen? You and Jamie, I mean."  
  
"Me and Jamie..." Caitie let out a sigh. "I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"The beginning, maybe?" Val suggested with a smile.  
  
"It's a long story," Caitie warned her. "I'm not just talking long here, either. I'm talking long, long, LONG story."  
  
Val made herself comfortable on the couch. "I have time."  
  
The two best friends stayed up talking for hours, much to Jamie's dislike. He was laying on one of the couches, his head buried into his pillow in an attempt to drown out the gabbing and giggling. Deciding he couldn't take anymore, he sat up and glared at them.  
  
"I give up! I'm going to Lexi's room!" He grabbed his pillow and blanket, stalking out of the living room and down the hall.  
  
Val looked at Caitie. "Was it something we did?" She asked innocently, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Poor James." Caitie shook her head. "You almost feel sorry for him."  
  
"Almost," Val agreed.  
  
Caitie glanced at her watch and groaned. "Did you know it's after three?" Caitie let out a half sigh, half yawn. "I have to make an appearance at the office tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, do you have to work?" Val asked, a guilty look on her face. "I didn't mean to keep you up."  
  
"No, it's okay, really." Caitie brushed her hair out of her eyes. "No appointments, I just need to look over some case files."  
  
"Well, I think I'll go to bed," Val replied. "You get some sleep, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm heading that way, too." Caitie stood up, as did Val, and they hugged. "I'm glad you're home."  
  
"So am I," Val smiled. "Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
----------  
  
Jamie shot up off the floor when he heard a scream. For a minute he thought it was Lexi, until he remembered he was in her room. He glanced over and saw that she was still sleeping soundly. Jamie sat there for a moment, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing, until he heard another scream.  
  
He jumped up and ran out of the room. "Caitie?" He called, opening her bedroom door. She too was still asleep, which was no real surprise to him. She had always been a deep sleeper. "If it's not Lexi or Caitie then...Val. Val!" He ran down to the guest room and threw open the door.  
  
Val was still in bed asleep, but was thrashing around wildly, evidently having a nightmare. She was screaming and crying and, although he couldn't make out half of what she was saying, he had a good idea as to what she was dreaming about.  
  
Jamie went over to the bed and sat down beside her, trying to hold her still. "Val...Val! Val, wake up!" He tried to shake her awake, but she continued screaming.  
  
"NO! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Val cried, her nails digging into Jamie's arm, her trashing continuing. "I KILLED HER!"  
  
Jamie attempted to hold Val down so that she couldn't hurt herself. "VAL, WAKE UP!"  
  
"BROOKE!" Val's eyes shot open and she looked around wildly.  
  
"You're okay," Jamie whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Val tried to catch her breath. "What happened?"  
  
"You were having a nightmare," he replied.  
  
"Brooke..." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I thought...I thought it was over...but I come back to Kingsport and it starts again..."  
  
Jamie put her arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It was just a bad dream."  
  
"But it wasn't." Val pulled away from Jamie and hugged her pillow, gently rocking back and forth. "It's my fault she's gone. I killed my sister."  
  



	6. Part Six

Learning to Live Again: 6/?  
by Emilie Eden  
  
  
Disclaimer: See part one and all that.   
  
Notes: Well, this part did not go as I had originally planned. Maybe the next one will explain everything, but I can't promise anything. Sorry if there are any errors -- I didn't have a chance to beta it -- but I wanted to get it out so that I can *hopefully* get my IAHB site up and running. One day, after I finish this series, I'll go through and correct all of those annoying typos. So, anyway, enjoy...I hope.   
  
----------   
  
"You did not kill Brooke." Jamie stated in a serious tone of voice. "Do not think that. Ever."   
  
Val looked up at him, her eyes gleaming with tears. "How can I not think that, Jamie? It's my fault. I could have..."   
  
"Could have what?" He challenged. "Could have changed her mind? Could have stopped her?"   
  
"I could have done something! I'm her sister!" She exclaimed, furiously brushing the tears off of her cheeks. "I was her sister," she corrected.   
  
"You couldn't have done anything."   
  
"No. No, you're wrong, Jamie. You're wrong!" Val screamed, untangling herself from the bed sheets and climbing out of the bed. She headed for the door, but Jamie reached out a grabbed her. "Let me go!"   
  
Jamie shook his head. "I don't think so."   
  
"Jamie. Let. Me. Go." Val stated slowly, her eyes flashing with anger.   
  
Jamie's refusal to let go of her was rewarded with Val's fist colliding with his jaw.   
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Jamie exclaimed, gently rubbing at his jaw with his free hand.   
  
The only reply he recieved was a smirk, as Val turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Jamie stared at the door in bewilderment, wondering what had come over her. After a minute, the door opened slowly, revealing Caitie.   
  
"Hey," she greeted, her hand sliding against the wall until she came in contact with the light switch. "I heard screaming...and door slamming."   
  
Jamie squinted as the room filled with light. "Val is a woman possessed," he said in all seriousness.   
  
"Yeah," Caitie rolled her eyes, "right."   
  
Jamie crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of Caitie. "You see this?" He pointed to his jaw. "She has one hell of a right hook."   
  
"Ouch," she winced. "Poor baby. Want some ice?"   
  
Jamie gave her an irritated look. "Yes, go ahead, mock me. It wouldn't be the first time."   
  
Caitie laughed and lead him out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. "Where did Val go?"   
  
"Not a clue." Jamie took a seat at the bar and watched Caitie walk over to the freezer.   
  
"Well, why did she hit you?" Caitie glanced over her shoulder. "I mean, Val isn't a violent person..."   
  
"I wouldn't let go of her arm, so she slugged me."   
  
"That doesn't make any sense." Caitie paused for a moment. "What were you doing in there, anyway?"   
  
"Calming her down," he replied.   
  
Caitie held out the ice pack she had fixed for him as she took a seat on a stool beside him. "Start from the beginning, James."   
  
----------   
  
Val glanced at her watch. 6:30. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to clear her thoughts. Going for a walk or jog had always helped her to clear her mind and relax.   
  
Relax.   
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled, willing herself to calm down.   
  
Val continued walking, trying her hardest to ignore everything. She ignored the fact that she was still dressed in the sweats and tank top she had slept in. She ignored the chill from the morning breeze, the pounding in her head, the painful throb radiating from her right hand.   
  
She momentarily glanced down at her hand and examined it, realizing she should go back to Caitie's and apologize. Val turned, took a step, then stopped. She thought for a minute, before turning back around and continuing her walk.   
  
The apology could wait.   
  
----------   
  
"Let me get this straight, Jamie." Caitie held up her hand and began ticking off the facts Jamie had given her. "Val has a nightmare about what happened to Brooke. She blames herself and says she killed her sister. Then, she punches you, leaving a really nasty bruise, by the way." She reached out and ran her index finger across the bruise, shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
Jamie swatted her hand away in annoyance. "Yeah, that's what happened."   
  
"And you let her leave?!" Caitie popped the back of his head as she began pacing back and forth. "God only knows where she's at now!"   
  
"What did you expect me to do? I tried to stop her, but you know how that turned out!" Jamie shrugged helplessly. "I didn't know what to do."   
  
"I'm just worried about her." Caitie let out a sigh as she began pulling on her coat. "I'm going for a drive. Maybe I'll find her."   
  
Jamie stood up. "I'll come with you."   
  
Caitie shook her head. "Someone has to stay with Lexi." She took her keys out of her purse and turned to Jamie. "She's used to waking up with one of us here."   
  
"Right," Jamie nodded.   
  
"Make sure she gets breakfast," Caitie added, giving him a stern look. "No junk food."   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course."   
  
"I mean it, Jamie." Caitie shook her head and walked out the door. "Oh!" She leaned back inside. "Call over at Tyler's and see if she's there."   
  
"Got it," Jamie replied as she left the house. He let out a sigh and picked up the phone, dialing Tyler's number.   
  
----------   
  
Heather walked in the living room, where she found Tyler reading the newspaper. "Tyler Bear! You're still here?!"   
  
"It appears that way," he replied, not bothering to glance up at her.   
  
"This ruins everything!" She cried, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Why does everything happen to me?"   
  
"I don't know, honey." Tyler rolled his eyes from behind the paper.   
  
"Can you like, leave or something?" Heather asked, falling down into the couch beside him. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him.   
  
Tyler glanced over at her. "Why? I live here."   
  
"Because, I have plans!" Heather huffed. "My friends are coming over so that we can finish up the final wedding arrangements! You can't be here because --"   
  
Tyler interrupted her. "Becuase I'm not in the wedding?" He asked hopefully.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of anger.   
  
"Nothing," Tyler replied, smiling. "Just a joke." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, before standing up. "I'll leave."   
  
Heather jumped off the couch and threw her arms around Tyler. "Thank you, Tyler Bear!" She kissed him, before pulling back and beaming. "When we're married, we'll make up for all the time we lost!"   
  
"Right," Tyler agreed, unwrapping himself from her embrace. "I'll just go change and then leave."   
  
Heather watched him leave the room, before looking around the living room in search of the phone. After she located it, she sat down on the couch, placing the phone on the table beside her. She briefly acknowledged that Tyler's address book was open, but the name on the page caught her eye.   
  
"Caitie Roth," Heather mused to herself. "Oh, yeah, that weird lawyer." She frowned suddenly. "Why would he be calling her?" She then remembered how he had left their bed in the middle of the night, and how she had heard him talking to someone in a hushed voice. She knew for a fact that she had heard him say something very clearly. "You know that I'm here for you," she repeated to herself.   
  
Heather leaned back on the couch, chewing on her lower lip as she tried to figure it all out. Val was gone, so she was no competition, not that she had ever been any, of course. Tyler had left the bed and told somone that he was there for them. His address book was open to Caitie's number...   
  
"But what does it all mean?!" She asked herself, letting out a sigh.   
  
"I'm leaving!" Tyler called to Heather as he headed out the door, but Heather quickly sprinted over to him.   
  
"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.   
  
"Out," he shrugged. "You said you wanted me to leave."   
  
Heather stared at him blankly, before it hit her. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Ok, where can I reach you? In case of an emergency?"   
  
"My cell phone." Tyler gave her a funny look. "What's with you today?"   
  
"Nothing," Heather shook her head. "What if the cell doesn't work?"   
  
"Then I don't know," he replied. "I guess I'll probably be at Hank's or Caitie's or something."   
  
"Caitie!" Heather shrieked, before trying to appear calm. "Ok. Have fun."   
  
Tyler raised his eyebrow. "You're sure you're okay?"   
  
"Fine," she smiled. "Now go, because I'm expecting company. Darby, Sarah, Tina, Ashley..."   
  
"I can take a hint," Tyler informed her, before rushing out the door. Heather slammed the door behind him and stalked into the living room, shuddering over what she had just discovered.   
  
"I can't believe he's cheating on me with Caitie Roth! Eww!" She exclaimed to herself, right as the phone rang. Heather checked the Caller I.D. before she answered and let out a scream. "How dare that hussy call over here!"   
  
----------   
  
As Jamie waited for someone to pick up the phone, he walked down the hallway and stuck his head into his daughter's room. She was still sound asleep, looking like an angel, which brought a smile to his face. As he was walking back to the living room, he suddenly heard Heather on the other line.   
  
"Listen here, you little...little...creature!" Heather yelled in a high pitched voice. "Tyler Bear is mine, not yours, so like, stop calling over here and don't sleep with him! Because I am prettier than you! And Caitie is a dumb name! So there!"   
  
"Uh, Heather?" Jamie asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. "This is Jamie."   
  
"Oh! Hi Jamie," she said flirtaciously. "How are you?"   
  
"Fine," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Is Tyler there?"   
  
"Oh. You want to talk to Tyler." Instantly, she went from flirty to bored. "You just missed him. He said he's going to Hank's or Caitie's place. Did you know he is having an affair with her? Ugh!"   
  
Jamie laughed. "Who? Tyler and Caitie?"   
  
"Yes! I am like, so mortified..." Heather let out a depressed sigh. "Maybe you can come over and cheer me up."   
  
"Oh, I'd love to," he lied, "but I'm here with my daughter, so..."   
  
Jamie suddenly heard the sound of Heather choking. "You have a kid!" She shrieked.   
  
"That's right," Jamie confirmed, grinning to himself. "You didn't know that?"   
  
"No," Heather scoffed. "Well, Tyler isn't here, so bye." She hung up.   
  
"Thank God," Jamie muttered to himself, turning off the phone. "I should have said that months ago..."   
  



	7. Part Seven

Learning to Live Again: 7/?  
by Emilie Eden   
  
Disclaimer: The usual -- see part one.   
  
Notes: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block...'nuff said. Sorry about any mistakes I made.   
  
----------   
  
"Hank, we gotta talk, man." Tyler announced as he walked into Hank's apartment. "Heather is driving me nuts and Val is back and..." He trailed off when he saw that Hank had company. He then saw it was Melanie and, noting their state of partial undress, realized he must have interrupted something. "Hi Melanie."   
  
"Hi Tyler," Melanie replied, trying to to laugh at the situation.   
  
Tyler rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "Did I come at a bad time?"   
  
"Yes!" Hank exclaimed, nodding his head furiously.   
  
"Oh..."   
  
Hank stared at Tyler for a few minutes, waiting for him to leave. When he realized Tyler wasn't going anywhere, he groaned. "Isn't this where you politely excuse yourself and leave?"   
  
"No." Tyler gave Hank a funny look. "I told you we need to talk."   
  
Hank muttered something under his breath, in which Melanie responded to by playfully slapping his arm. "Can it wait, Tyler?"   
  
"But Hank..." Tyler protested in a whiny voice. "Fine."   
  
"Great!" Hank grinned. "We'll talk later."   
  
"I know," Tyler agreed, walking out of the door. "Ten minutes should give you two enough time to get dressed. We'll talk then."   
  
----------   
  
Val rang the doorbell, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself as she did. When the door finally opened, she managed to smile. "Hi Mom..."   
  
"Val?" Joanna whispered in disbelief, before pulling her daughter into a fierce hug. "It's been so long! Why haven't you called?" She pulled away and looked at Val again, before hugging her once more. "Come in honey, you must be freezing."   
  
Val nodded and followed her mother inside the house. "I came by last night...or the night before...I'm not sure." Val sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. "No one was here...and then I just..."   
  
Joanna sat beside Val, trying to comfort her daughter the best she could. "I'm sorry, honey, I was out of town. I decided to visit Faye and the kids..." She frowned as she looked at Val. "Where did you stay? Oh, wait, your father's, right?"   
  
Val detected the bitterness in her mother's voice and pulled away. "No, I haven't seen Daddy yet. I...well, Tyler found me here and I stayed with him that day...and then I went to Caitie's and stayed with her."   
  
"So you came to see me first," Joanna realized, smiling brightly.   
  
"Mom, it's not like that," Val sighed. "Why do you and Dad have to be like this?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, honey. Your father and I have hardly spoken since..." Joanna trailed off.   
  
"Yeah, I know." Val stood up and stared down at Joanna. "Why do you think that even happened? You know, I've been blaming myself for so long but you and Dad...you had so much to do with that! All you do is blame each other and I'm tired of it, Mom. I'm tired."   
  
Joanna stood and embraced Val again, kissing the top of her head. "It's not your fault, Val. Brooke was just...I don't know. It's no one's fault." She blinked back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Your father and I have problems, I know."   
  
Val sniffed. "At least you admit it." She pulled away from Joanna and walked across the room. Her eyes landed on a family photo and she picked it up, lightly tracing over it. She recognized it to be from her high school graduation. They had been happy then, the four of them.   
  
"That was a good day," Joanna commented, walking up behind Val.   
  
"Yeah, it was," Val agreed. "Mom, can you do something for me?"   
  
Joanna looked at Val curiously. "Anything, honey."   
  
"Do you think we could go out for breakfast?" Val asked, looking down at the picture again. "The three of us?" Val glanced back at her mom. "I really need both of you right now."   
  
Joanna reached over and stroked Val's hair, before nodding. "I'll call your father."   
  
----------   
  
"Daddy!" Lexi tugged on Jamie's pants leg. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"   
  
Jamie looked down at his daughter, from where he was standing in front of the stove. "Daddy is trying to cook, baby. Why don't you sit down, ok?" He glanced briefly at the pancakes he was cooking, before sweeping Lexi in his arms and hurrying over to her high chair.   
  
Lexi looked up at Jamie. "Cookie?"   
  
"Mommy would hurt Daddy if I let you have a cookie," Jamie replied, strapping her into the high chair.   
  
"Cookie?" Lexi repeated again, sticking out her lower lip.   
  
Jamie sighed in defeat as he went to retrieve a cookie. He brought it back to her and crouched down, so that he was eye to eye with her. "Mommy doesn't find out, ok?"   
  
"Okie." Lexi took the cookie from him and began to nibble on it.   
  
Jamie gently stroked Lexi's hair, losing himself in his thoughts. It still amazed him that he had helped create such a beautiful, perfect little person.   
  
"STINKY!"   
  
Jamie shook his head, coming back to reality. "What was that, baby?"   
  
"Stinky!" Lexi repeated, covering her nose with her little hand.   
  
Jamie's eyes grew wide as he realized his pancakes were burning. He ran over to the stove and quickly turned it off, removing the pan from the eye. He looked down and sighed. The heart shaped pancakes were crispy and black. For a moment, he could identify with the pancakes, as crazy as that sounded, wondering if inside his heart was also black and crispy.   
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, disgusted with both himself and the pancakes, as he dumped them into the trash can. He started making another batch, this time carefully watching them as they cooked, while keeping an eye on Lexi. After the pancakes finished cooking, he put them on a plate and carried them to Lexi.   
  
"Here you go, baby," Jamie said, sitting down beside Lexi. "Heart pancakes."   
  
Lexi looked at the pancakes, then back up at Jamie. "No heart."   
  
Jamie frowned and looked back down at the pancakes. "No, Lexi, see? Hearts." He pointed to the pancakes.   
  
"No heart," Lexi said again, shaking her head. "Mommy do hearts."   
  
Jamie sighed. "I know. Mommy makes better heart pancakes than Daddy, but Mommy is a girl. Daddy is a boy. Daddy isn't good at this hearts thing."   
  
Lexi pouted at her father. "Heart pweese?"   
  
Jamie stared at the plate for a moment, before standing up and crossing the kitchen. He searched around for a minute, before finding what he was looking for. "Aha!" Jamie exclaimed, sitting back down with Lexi. He took the heart shaped cookie cutter and cut hearts out of Lexi's pancakes. "How's that?"   
  
"Hearts!" Lexi squealed with delight, clapping her hands.   
  
Jamie leaned back in his chair, a smug look on his face. "Daddy can make hearts after all."   
  
----------   
  
Caitie let out a sigh of frustration as she drove around Kingsport. "Where is she?" She asked herself aloud, trying to keep her eyes on the road while attempting to spot Val. "C'mon, Val, I know you're around here somewhere."   
  
She continued driving and soon realized she was nearing the cemetary. Glancing at the clock, she figured he would be there. He was always there. Caitie wasn't a therapist, but she knew all about guily and complexes.   
  
Caitie reached the cemetary and parked beside a jeep. She had been right, he was there. She shut off the engine and grabbed her purse, checking to make sure she had her cell phone, in case Jamie tried to reach her. Then she climbed out of the car and walked over to where she knew she would find him.   
  
He was standing in front of the gravesite, his hands shoved into his pockets, staring at the headstone.   
  
Caitie sighed and went over to him. "I figured you would be here."   
  
"Where else would I be?" He returned, glancing over at her, then back at the tombstone.   
  
"I haven't been here in a long time," Caitie said softly. "You're a lot stronger than I am."   
  
"I'm not," he replied, shaking his head. "Trust me, I'm not. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I'm more messed up now than I was back then. At least...at least then, I had her. But we were stupid and misguided and...why the hell did we do it, anyway? If only I had known then what I know now."   
  
"Nick..." Caitie put her hand on his arm. "It's not --"   
  
"It's not my fault? I know." Nick lifted his head and stared off into the sunrise. "My therapist tells me that. Twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday at four. Routine."   
  
Caitied nodded her head. "I know."   
  
"It's not fair, you know? I lived and she died," he bit out. "What the hell kind of logic is that? My God, she had a lot more to live for than I did." Nick pushed up his sleeves and looked at his arms. "I tried to forget, believe me, I tried. I can't forget, though. The scars won't let me forget...and she won't let me forget, either." He looked over at Caitie. "At least you've moved on."   
  
"On the outside, yeah, maybe," Caitie agreed. "But on the inside? I haven't. I'm just like you, Nick. We all are."   
  
----------   
  
"No, Hank, you don't understand. My life has gone mad," Tyler insisted. Melanie had left an hour ago and Tyler had been complaining to Hank since then. "First there is Heather and she's like, bipolar or something. One minute she's semi-normal and the next minute she turns into some kind of...of thing."   
  
Hank nodded his head. "Yeah, I see she has rubbed off on you," he said, grinning widely.   
  
"What? She has not!" Tyler glared at Hank, before continuing. "Then there's Val. I told you Val was back in town, right?"   
  
"Only a few million times," Hank informed him.   
  
"Right. So I find here there in her mom's yard, looking like hell and then...I don't know. I guess then my life went to hell, too." Tyler rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. "Sometimes it's like high school again and then everything gets so mixed up and..." Tyler trailed off.   
  
"And you wonder who's life you're living?" Hank suggested.   
  
Tyler nodded his head. "Exactly."   
  
"You're not the only one that feels that way. I think all of us do." Hank shook his head. "Back in high school, everything was so easy, compared to now. Life hasn't turned out anything like I had planned."   
  
"Tell me about it," Tyler snorted. "I mean, I was so sure that Val and I would end up together. We'd both be doctors and would have a practice together, or something like that. We'd have a couple of kids, a nice house..." He sighed. "Look at me now."   
  
"Let's see. Engaged to Heather Stillmore, pediatrician, no kids, nice apartment..." Hank gave Tyler a look. "You came close. Let me be the first to say that high school sweethearts don't always work out. Me and Jas? Trainwreck." Hank shrugged his shoulders. "Consider yourself lucky. You didn't have to go through that with Val."   
  
"Yeah...yeah, you're right," Tyler sighed. "I haven't had it half as hard as most of you. I'm selfish, aren't I?"   
  
Hank nodded his head. "Oh, yeah."   
  
"You could have lied, you know..."   
  
Hank smirked. "Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"   
  
----------   
  
Jamie glanced up from his spot on the couch when he heard the door opening. "Cait?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm back," Caitie called. She closed the door behind her and hung up her coat, before walking into the living room. "What time is it?" She asked, noticing the trash from what looked like Jamie's lunch sitting on the coffee table.   
  
Jamie glanced at his watch. "11:16."   
  
Caitie sat down beside him. "I didn't realize I was gone for so long." She glanced around the room and frowned. "Where's Lexi?"   
  
"Napping," Jamie replied, grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. "Did you find Val?"   
  
"No," Caitie shook her head. "I assume that means you didn't hear anything either."   
  
"You assume correctly," he replied. "I did hear an interesting story from Heather, but that can wait."   
  
"Good."   
  
Jamie looked at Caitie. "Well?"   
  
"Well what?" She returned, raising her eyebrow.   
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
"Oh..." Caitie stood and walked into the kitchen, where she began fixing herself lunch. "I drove around for a while."   
  
Jamie followed her into the kitchen and sat down. "For almost five hours?"   
  
"No, not exactly." Caitie put her food down and glanced over at him. "I stopped by the, um, cemetary..." She saw the look on his face and nodded. "Yeah, that's the one." She began concentrating on fixing her lunch again. "Nick was there and we talked for a while...then we left and we to have coffee."   
  
"Oh, really?" Jamie leaned in, looking interested. "I'm intrigued. Tell me more."   
  
Caitie rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to tell, Jamie. It was coffee, not a date." She shook her head. "That's like, so not possible, anyway. I can't believe you would even think that."   
  
Jamie laughed. "Why are you so defensive?"   
  
"It's my job!" Caitie exclaimed, before freezing. "Oh, no."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I was supposed to be at the office hours ago." Caitie groaned as she ran over to the phone.   
  
"Take a day off," Jamie suggested.   
  
Caitie looked at him, exasperated, as she began dialing her work number. "I can't just take off. I said I would be there. I have clients and cases and --"   
  
Jamie took the phone away from her. "And a daughter who hardly gets to see you," he finished for her. "Look, you've already missed half the day, right? What are you going to get done in a couple of hours that you can't do tomorrow?"   
  
Caitie opened her mouth to protest, but Jamie shook his head.   
  
"Just stay here and relax, ok? Spend some time with our daughter, catch up with your friends, bake cookies, whatever. You need the time off."   
  
After a minute, Caitie sighed and grabbed the phone from Jamie. "You should have been the lawyer, not me," she muttered, dialing the number. "Beth? This is Caitlin. I'll be taking the day off..."   
  
----------   
  
Val glanced back and forth at her parents, pleasantly surprised that there hadn't been any arguements. Things were going well, until...   
  
"Val, honey," Joanna began, placing her fork down on her plate. "Your father and I were talking earlier and..."   
  
"And?" Val prompted.   
  
Her father continued. "And, well, have you considered getting some...professional help?"   
  
Val's glass hit the floor, causing her parents to wince. She ignored both. "Excuse me? Professional help?" Her jaw dropped. "What on earth for?!"   
  
"Well, we know you've had problems dealing with what happened to Brooke." Joanna sighed. "We think it would be best for you."   
  
"I don't need any help!" Val exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Why would you think I need to see a shrink? If anyone does, it would be you two! You're the ones with the problems, not me."   
  
"Valerie!"   
  
"No, I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Val stalked out of the dining room and made her way towards the front door.   
  
Joanna glanced at her ex-husband, before following Val. "Honey, we didn't mean to upset you."   
  
Val spun around to face Joanna. "I am an adult, mother. I can make my own choices, ok? Is that alright with you?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I don't why I even try to make us a normal family because, apparently, I'm just wasting my time!"   
  
"I made you an appointment Monday at four o'clock," Joanna sighed.   
  
Val let out an irritated scream and left the house, slamming the door behind her.   
  
----------   
  
"Do you remember what time my mom said she would pick up Lexi?" Caitie asked Jamie from the kitchen, where she was fixing snacks.   
  
"In about fifteen minutes, why?"   
  
"Just checking," Caitie replied. She glanced into the living room and laughed as she saw Jamie trying to fix Lexi's hair.   
  
"Baby, I can't do your hair if you keep looking at the tv," Jamie informed her with a sigh. "Cait?"   
  
Caitie walked into the living room and took the brush from Jamie. "Allow me." She lead Lexi over to the television and sat her down in front of it. Caitie took a seat behind Lexi and began pulling her hair up into pigtails.   
  
"That's cheating!" Jamie exclaimed.   
  
"Is not."   
  
Jamie rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He washed his hands and picked up where Caitie had left off. "So, no word on Val?"   
  
"Nope," Caitie shook her head. "I thought about calling the cops or something but I guess that would be kind of drastic. Plus, she hasn't been missing long enough."   
  
"Val can take care of herself," Jamie reminded her.   
  
Caitie nodded. "I know."   
  
Jamie decided to change the subject. "Who all is coming?"   
  
"Just the usual," Caitie replied, shooting a glance at Jamie. "Hank, Melanie, Tyler..."   
  
"Heather?"   
  
"Let's hope not." Caitie stood up when she heard the doorbell ringing. "Answer the door, please?" She asked, while trying to help Lexi into her coat.   
  
Jamie walked over and unlocked the door, revealing Caitie's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Roth," he greeted her politely, holding the door open. "Thank you for letting Lexi stay with you this afternoon."   
  
"Nonsense," Elizabeth Roth replied, walking into the house. "I love spending time with my granddaughter." She glanced back at Jamie. "And, please, call me Elizabeth."   
  
"Right, Elizabeth," Jamie corrected himself. "Cait and Lexi are in the living room."   
  
Caitie glanced up when she saw Jamie and her mother enter the room. "Hi Mom." She finished dressing Lexi and lead her across the room. "Say 'hi' to Grandma."   
  
"Hi Gram." Lexi gave Elizabeth a toothy smile.   
  
Jamie cleared his throat. "I'll just go put her things in your car, Mrs...er, Elizabeth."   
  
"Thanks, Jamie." Caitie smiled and watched him leave the house.   
  
Elizabeth hugged her daughter. "You look good, Caitie. How is work treating you? Does James live here?"   
  
"Mother!" Caitie shook her head. "How subtle of you." She let out a sigh as she reached down to pick up Lexi. "Thank you, fine, kind of."   
  
"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Elizabeth asked curiously.   
  
Caitie rolled her eyes. "He has his own apartment, but he likes to spend time with Lexi. He stays with her while I'm at work." She gave her mother a pointed look. "You know the situation, Mom. I don't see why you have to ask every time you stop by."   
  
"Oh, alright," Elizabeth gave in. "I won't ask any more."   
  
"Thank you," Caitie smiled. "I'll walk you to your car." As they walked outside, Caitie looked at her daughter. "Be good for Grandma, ok?"   
  
"Okie," Lexi nodded her head.   
  
Caitie pressed a kiss to Lexi's forehead and passed her to Jamie. He strapped her into the car and he, too, gave her a kiss.   
  
"I love you, baby." Jamie said, before closing the door. They said goodbye to Elizabeth and waited until she had left the driveway, before going back inside.   
  



End file.
